Liv Leroy
|aliases=Liv |species=Human |age=13-15 |occupation=Student, Third Superhero of Paris |affiliations= |residence=Quebec, Canada (formerly) Paris, France (currently) |relatives=Lucas Leroy (father), Margaret Xu-Leroy (mother), Madison Leroy (sister) |friends=Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Missy, Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, Macy Leroy, Chloé Bourgeois |enemies=Hawk Moth, Villains |loveinterests=Doug |pets= |owners= |likes=Rock music, dark music, DJ music, saving Paris, helping, Doug, challenges, action music, dancing, fashion, drawing |dislikes=People being selfish, villains, destruction, pop music, quick music, bullies, liars, losing things |abilities=King/Queen Shield, back-up purifying akumas, black mist to block villain's view |weapons=Her "tentacle" that can wrap around her like a belt, her wrist armour }}Olivia "Liv" Leroy-Xu, preferably Liv Leroy, is a transfer student from Quebec, Canada, and the third superhero of Paris. Liv is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. She also draws for a hobby. With a "王" shaped clip made of tentacles, inhabited by a kwami named Missy, Liv Leroy transforms into a tiger/octopus-themed superhero named Tigripus. Powers and Weapons King/Queen Shield She has the power to create the king or queen shield, which is a big shield that protects the superheroes. It is in the shape of the "王" symbol. The shield is so strong that only when the shield is gone, the villain can chase after them. It is summoned by her belt. Purifying Akumas She can only purify akumas with a ring if Ladybug is trapped. It is the same sequence as Ladybug's, but she has to summon a ring and capture the akuma's "evilness", which she then takes Ladybug's Lucky Charm and turns everything back to normal. She only found out about this when Ladybug told her to. Black Mist If the villain is too close to their miraculouses, Liv grabs onto both superheroes and uses her feet that has a layer of skin and mist-summoning outfit. With just a jump, black mist sprays from her feet and blocks the villain's view, as well as boosts her up or whoever she is holding onto. Tentacle Belt Her belt is made of a fake tentacle that is flexible. She uses this to grab onto the villain and stop them from chasing the heroes or she can summon something from it. *NOTE: After using her black mist, she only has four to five minutes before she turns back.* Appearance Liv is a half-Canadian-French and half-Chinese teenager that is about the height of 5'4". Her hair is a very dark brown colour with black reflections that she usually wears in a braid. Her bangs are side swept and usually messy. As a civilian, she wears a black-stitching white T-Shirt that has peach blossoms, a blue denim jacket, soft pink leggings, with blue jean shorts, and pastel pink leather flats with white dots. Liv's Miraculous is a black "王" shaped clip made of plastic tentacles that is almost hard to tell it's there because of her hair colour. However, when she turns into Tigripus, the colour turns pink and orange. As Tigripus, her attire consists of a one-piece outfit that is pink and orange tiger stripes. A pink mask with orange stripes covers her eye area. On the bottom of the outfit (her foot), there is a medium-thickness paw pad that can create black mist that blocks anyone behind her's view, and it has a strong smell that smells like skunk spray. Her Miraculous is pink and has orange stripes. She has furry pink tiger ears. Her hair tie that ties her braid forms into a orange bow with two ribbons sticking out that are the same colour. Her "weapon" is a fake tentacle than is flexible, which is a belt that can wrap around her. It can summon different things. Because of the transformation, her bangs look like one piece more and her braid is a few centimeters longer. Personality Liv is sweet and gentle to animals, although she's mostly shy around Doug and in class. She's smart in every class except for Math, Gymnastics, and History. She loves animals and would do anything to protect them from harm. The first time she met Missy, her kwami, Liv was not as scared as Marinette. Instead, she just let Missy float on top of her palms and very mildly talked to her. Liv is a girly-girl, although she rarely wears gowns or dresses at all, with the exceptions of Prom or other special occasions. Liv also loves swimming. Being the new girl at the school, Liv tries to fit in the best she can around people she meets — especially Chloé, although she knows it's good to be herself. She's also very clumsy, and often gets bullied. She tries to talk back at them, but teachers think she was the one bullying others (Chloé, Kim, Sabrina, etc.) She couldn't run very fast, and never earned any medals or trophies. However, as Tigripus, she is super confident and runs quickly, and super strong. Liv is also more wild. She's supportive like usual, and not afraid to express her feelings. She finally expresses her thoughts about Chloé when she's Tigripus. Relationships Missy Missy is Liv's kwami, who helps her transform into Tigripus. If Missy is away from Liv for more than one mile, Missy gets sick and can't transform Liv. Like Liv, Missy is also supportive, but really sassy. Macy Leroy Macy is Liv's sister, and they have nothing in common, but they are best friends. Doug Liv has an obsessive crush on Doug, but not as obsessive as Chloé. Liv loves to listen to Doug's music. Doug, not knowing Liv has a crush on him, just treats her like a sister. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Liv relates to Marinette and they are best friends. When Marinette is Ladybug, Liv looks up to her, but then transforms into Tigripus. They help each other fight villains. Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Liv is friends with Adrien, and when he is Chat Noir, Liv doesn't like the fact Chat is always bothering the both of them — to Ladybug, which is like a crush, and to her which is super annoying. Trivia *Liv is the result of me at school. Category:It's Marinette Characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Students